Chances
by kateMsd
Summary: AU, With two years at learning everything he could about the supernatural world, Sam Black thinks he’s ready to fight the monster that killed his parents. But how is he going to find the damn thing? Maybe he's not as alone as he thought we was.
1. Worry

"_The world is not so scary when the day comes and hope shines where you thought there is only dark."_

* * *

Sam woke up with a pale light beating on his eyes. He opened them and saw it was morning already - 8 a.m. more precisely - and for the first time in a long time a true smile appeared in Sam's face. Today he woke up feeling rested and somehow lighter, maybe because last night was the first one he passed without a nightmare. Damn, he almost forgot the feeling of an 8 hours sleep. Today was going to be a great day!

But Sam's daydreaming was interrupted by his cell ringing, the sound made him jump from the bed and he picked up the phone and read 'Becky' on the screen.

'_Oh no'_ he thought, _'I told her I wasn't going to the damn party! Maybe if I scream, she'll understand'_.

He knew he has to answer or she will never leave him alone. '_Damn it! And I was thinking that today was a good day.'_

He put the phone in his ear and heard the higher voice in the planet, "SAM WAKE UP!!!"

'_Fuck, there is my willingness running away'_, "I'm awake Becky thanks, what do you want?".

"Great! Did you think about the invitation already? You know I won't leave you alone until you say yes…". Now Sam was counting to ten and trying to calm himself, '_Sometimes I really hate when I'm right'_.

"How many times do I have to tell that I don't want to go? Damn it Becky, you know I'm not a party kind of guy. Please just drop it already!"

Sam was actually praying for her to accept it, but deep down he knew she wasn't going to give up. He didn't understand why she was like that, Jesus she was a strange person. He knew she liked him somehow, he wasn't an idiot, but that is the problem, Sam wasn't a social person, he never go out with friends, parties were completely out of the question and he never talks more than it's necessary. He really can't see why she was still after him, but he wasn't going to stop to think about that, he had other things much more important.

"SAM, DON'T IGNORE ME! DAMN IT!" _Shit!_ He totally forgot she was still on the phone.

"Sorry Becky, I'm here. And please don't scream ok?" God, he was seeing a headache coming.

"Okay, okay, stop bitching. So, you're going? Please?"

Really? What could he do? Only one thing and he knew it was the awful one. "Ok Becky, I'll go. But just for a little okay? You know I don't like crowds."

"Fine by me. Thank you Sam, I would hug right now if you were here! See you in class." With that she hung up.

"Bye. Okay, admit it Sam you are so in trouble, you don't know how to behave in a room full of people. What are you going to do?"

"And now you're officially insane, talking to yourself is not healthy."

He took a deep breath. The time was passing and he was getting late for college. He starts moving fast trying to do one hour things in ten minutes and finally he was out of the house.

"Do I really have to go? I was going to take a few days out of the job." Dean was pissed, simple as that. His father is always like this, like he wasn't his father but his boss, and that annoys Dean like hell.

"Yes Dean. I told you this already, and you are going. That's an order." Shit, now he was fuming but shut up anyway. After all, it was a case, and people were dying so he knew he had to go nevertheless.

"Fine! Where am I going again?" He was lying on the motel room bed with his phone to his ear. He finished a vampire job in Oregon and he was so tired, but there's no vacation for him, so lucky!

"Stanford, Montana. There's something bad in that town. And you're going." John Winchester could be so sweet sometimes.

"I already said I will. I'll go tomorrow morning, but now I'm sleeping. Bye dad!"

"Yeah okay, give me a word when you get there. Bye son." And the phone went dead.

God, he really needs to sleep. And tomorrow he is going to a town full of snow. '_Super, just what I needed to cheer me up'._

He fell asleep in record time, with his clothes still on.

The day was actually beautiful, the sky didn't have one single cloud and it was making the snow that fell last night shine like diamonds. Sam smiled again and completely forgot the Becky incident. Two years after that horrible accident he feels he's a little close to being a human once more, like he can breathe more easily. After all, the world is less scary when the day comes, and for the most part Sam was right to think like that, he knew that what people see is not everything that exists.

Unfortunately, the things unseen weren't very nice; the truth was that they were horrible period. And Sam was trying so hard to live with that knowledge and at the same time pretend he doesn't know anything when he is with other people, but sometimes he just gets tired and shut his friends out, because he doesn't like to lie and now he has to all the time. So he feels better alone.

But today was a good day, so Sam pushed these toughs of his mind and start walking to school, the air outside felt nice around him so he didn't use the car to go. And with the watering smell surrounding his senses he tough that maybe the party wasn't a bad idea after all, he could try to stay with other people without freak out like a lunatic. It could help him, he knows what people think of him, that he is crazy and he knows why.

At that time Sam didn't know what he knows now so he thought he was doing the right thing, but he was wrong. It just makes the police guy look at him with pity and he said something about post traumatic stress. Right, like he didn't know what he saw, he knows he's not crazy and now he has evidences to prove his theory: the supernatural world exists. He frowned, it sounds so stupid but it was the truth, so Sam tried to digest this scary information and started some research about everything he could find. He knows about ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves and other things and how to kill them, the only thing that's still missing in his learning is how to manage a real weapon. The truth was he didn't like guns and knives much, but if that was the necessary then Sam would do it, for the peace of mind of his mom and dad.

Sam continues to walk and he was still thinking about his parents: they were the most amazing people in the world; funny, happy, nice and they always took care of Sam.

His mom, Michelle, worked in the primary school of the town, she was so good with kids, she was always making them smile and he used to watch her classes when he had time. Sam laughed when he remembered how his mother treated him like he was a baby, who could break only with the wind.

That used to annoy him, but now he really misses it. And somehow he can hear his mother's voice saying "My Sammy" over and over again. A tear felt from Sam's eye and he closed them in concentration and tried to listen closer, like she was there with him again. He misses her so much it hurts and his father too.

Tristan was a great man and an awesome father. He used to be a mechanic; he loved cars a lot, like he said more than once "Cars are my second passion, after my Michelle and Sammy." With that Sam had to smile, his dad was so cute and sweet. His parents were so right for each other and sometimes Sam wishes to find someone like that for him, but he knows it's impossible so he just put that tough behind his mind.

And with all the space out he was in front of the college doors without realize it, '_Come one Sam, you love History, so it's not so bad to go in there'._

With a little smile, he starts a new day like any other.


	2. Lie

**Chances (2/?)**

Classes were almost at their end and Sam was worried as hell. In this class his teacher was talking about something related to Latin America, but he wasn't listening. He just couldn't concentrate with his friend missing. Jessica said he was probably sick but Sam knew that Adam would have said something to him if that was the case. No, something else happened and Sam had a bad feeling about it. The last time his friend talked to him was two days ago, it was a huge amount of time for Adam to be silent.

Sam couldn't sit still in his chair, why was the time moving so slowly? He just wanted to get out of there and call Adam. And this is the exact reason why Sam didn't like to bond with people, something would happen to them and then he had to heal again. But the truth was that Sam didn't feel completely cured, so he guessed it was worse. '_God, there will be a good day for me?_', he was hoping the answer would be yes…

"Sam… Sam…" He looked up and saw Jessica trying to get his attention.

"Sorry Jess, I was thinking and forgot I was here. Do you need something?" He really must stop daydreaming already; it was making his friends look at him funny.

"I was asking if you were okay… You seemed a little distracted." And she was so right, but what could he say? _'Yeah, you see… I think that something happened to Adam, something bad. And I'm here without doing nothing, again!_' _Right!_ Like that would end up well.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I was just thinking about…"

"About the party I'm sure!" said Becky with a important expression on her face. Sam rolled his eyes, _'Of course, like I don't have anything more important to think about!'_

"Becky! Like Sam doesn't have anything better to do!" Wow, Jess was a great friend. He really needs to thank her later for the help.

"It's okay Jess, never mind. So, what time will the party start?" wondered Sam, trying to make plans for the rest of the day. He had to find what's going on with his best friends before the damn party.

"At midnight, if I remember correctly." Great, now he has four hour to see his friend, it'll be easy as a pop quiz about American history.

Dean took a deep breath when he saw the first sign of snow, he really hate every wet thing that has something to do with rain. It makes him uncomfortable but he doesn't know why. And this town makes him even more than the snow, maybe because he still doesn't know what he's going the face. But he wasn't scared, he's sure of that. Than what was wrong with him? The only word that comes to his mind is bad vibe, pure and simple.

'_What's wrong with you man? Stop with this shit, there's nothing wrong with that place. Just another supernatural son of a bitch that needs to be killed.' _

Happy with that resolution, Dean enters the state of Montana, riding to Stanford.

Sam was wrong, totally and completely wrong. Four hours and nothing! He still doesn't know where Adam was or if something bad happened to him. It was driving Sam crazy and for the first time in two years he wished someone was there to help him. But there's no one, for the rest of his life and he has to get used to it. However, he was going to save his friend that is as certain as his name being Samuel Black. No one is going to die because he was too weak to do something about it, no, this time he was going to fight for real. After all, now he was much more prepared for everything that's shows up.

'_Okay then, let's go to that party and see if someone knows more than I do.' _

He was finally in Stanford and, thank God, he found a good motel. Actually this one was really good, no broken shower, a comfy bed; it has a mini kitchen and a TV. So this town wasn't so bad after all, now he just needs to start working… or maybe he'll start tomorrow. Now he needs a beer!

'_Now let's find a bar! And there's my salvation'_, "Hey Mister! Can you please help me?". With this the old man at the front door of the motel looked up.

"Of course young man, what can I do for you?". He seems a nice guy, though Dean, and with a big smile he explained: "It's the first time I'm in this town and I don't know anything around here, do you know any bars there I can go?"

"I'm sorry son; today every bar is closed because of the party that the University of Stanford is giving"

"Really? Do you think I can go?". _'I really hope so. It would be really bad if I had to be in the room for the rest of the night'._

"Why not? It's open to everyone. Just follow the crowd and you get there." Said the old man with a big smile on his face, but Dean was moving to the Impala already. When Dean got close to his car, he yelled a "Thank you!" behind his back, and drove to the party.

'_Wow, this is too much for me. But I have to go now that I'm here. I have to find what happened to Adam.'_ Thought Sam with a hard expression on his face, he was looking at the gym of the University like it was the devil. The music was so loud it probably could be heard in the all town, the place had so many lights that it'd looked like it was Christmas already and there were so many people outside, that make Sam wondering with discomfort how many were inside. Yes, Sam was starting to panic a little, but he tried to fight it the best he could. He had to go and find some information about his friend.

With a groan Sam entered and tried to find Jess. The air was so heavy there it was almost impossible to breathe and there were couples making out everywhere like there's no tomorrow. How could he cross the room without go against hundreds of people? Sam didn't have a clue, but he had to so he started walking around slowly. And maybe some angel had heard him somehow because he noticed Jess coming his way.

"Sam! You really came. I'm shocked, let me tell you. You're probably sick!" said Jessica trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Thanks! I really can't see what is so funny in this." Sam shot back, louder then he usually speaks. "Do you know what happened to Adam already? He doesn't answer any calls and no one saw him anywhere. That is not normal coming from him and I'm really worried…" Sam decided to tell her almost the all truth about what was on his mind, because he was desperate.

"Actually yes, you see…" and she stops abruptly with a frown. This scared Sam more than anything that happened today and he was praying for the bad feeling he had to be wrong.

"What is it Jess? Please tell me, I'm getting scared now!" God, his hands were shaking and he was sweating like he's on a summer day.

"We better go outside. I can't hear you very well in here and you're a five cm from me." Sam didn't give her time to think much and take her out of that place really fast. The air outside was much colder and helped him calming himself. Then he looked at Jess and, with pleading eyes, he said: "Please tell me what happened…"

"Okay, but you have to promise me you will take a deep breath and calm down" when she saw that Sam had nodded, she starts the story…

He made it, Dean was positive he was at the party the old man told him about. He changed completely his opinion on this town, it was awesome! And with this many people here he could try to find the guy named Adam Russell. As far he was concerned that kid knew something about what's wrong in this town.

In that moment he saw a guy taking a blond girl out of the building like it was on fire. And everything that Dean could see was the guy, he was handsome, no, the right word was beautiful. He was tall and had an amazing and shapely body, a soft hazel hair, and his eyes were the most wonderful and mysterious part of his body… they're seem blue but at the same time green and they were the most expressive eyes he ever seen. The guy seemed sad somehow, Dean doesn't know why he tough that but there was something in those eyes that push him into that conclusion. _'Okay, what the hell Dean?'_ he thought with shock, _'You don't think of guys as beautiful, you're not gay!'_ but he tried to get closer anyway, just to see if they knew anything about the case, of course! When he could hear them perfectly he hide himself.

"Sam, come on! Please say something… you're scaring me!" he heard the blond girl says to the cute guy, whose name was Sam, great name by the way _'Stop it already! Something is really wrong with you'_ thought Dean shaking his head.

Then he heard Sam's voice saying: "How did that happen? How is he?". This guy's voice was beautiful, like he was singing a lullaby. But Dean could say he was scared, almost in panic.

"He's in the hospital. His parents were found dead in their house this morning and Adam was tied to a chair and bleeding from his head. He's alright Sam please stop shaking… you're so pale, are you okay?" said the blond girl with concern. Dean looked at Sam and noticed that he looked like he was going to faint, he could be compared to a ghost and his eyes were glazed.

"SAM!" with the blond loud voice both Sam and Dean jumped and Sam said quickly "Sorry Jess. Do you think we can visit Adam? And tell me something, who did that to Mrs. And Mr. Russell?" Sam lost the glazed look on his eyes and now he was nervous.

"I think so, I can go with you if you want. I heard that, and this is the horrible part, the police said his father killed his mother and then killed himself. But I don't understand… Mr. Russell was so nice, I don't know why he did something like that." Answer the girl named Jessica with her voice full of sadness. Everything that her said matches with his research and Dean was thinking the same thing as before _'How is this a supernatural problem? Why did Dad send me here? It doesn't make any sense!'_ but he was going to find out. His father could be a jerk sometimes, but he was never wrong about a job.

"I have to talk to Adam." This was the short answer Sam gave to the girl and he start to walk away.

He was scared. No, he was terrified! The way Adam parents died was the same as his parents and Sam knows that Mr. Russell didn't kill his wife or hurt his son like that. No, it's the same monster in the two cases and this time Sam wasn't going to stay sit and watch the bastard run away again. He just needed to find the right gun to kill it.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the guy who was approaching him. "Excuse me! Can you give me a minute?"

That's when Sam really looked at the guy and he was speechless. The man had the shiniest green eyes he'd ever seen and Sam knew he was staring but he couldn't help it, his brain just stop working. Shit, the guy was talking to him; he had to respond before the green eyed man starts thinking he had some mental disease.

"Sorry, what did you say?" _'Way to go Sam, you can forget this one.'_ Though Sam with a sigh.

"I said if we could talk about what happened to Adam Russell. My name is Thomas West and I'm from FBI" said the green eyes man showing his badge to Sam. "I had the Russell case and I would like to know a few things. Are you his friend?"

Something didn't feel right when Sam heard this, he couldn't explain the feeling but he knew somehow that Thomas was lying at some point. But this guy didn't seem evil so he couldn't be the thing Sam was looking for. Then why was this man lying?

Concentrated on his thoughts, Sam didn't respond to Mr. West but Jess came on his rescue and said: "Yes, we're Adam's friends. I'm Jessica Taylor and this big guy is Samuel Black. What do you want to ask?" She was looking at Sam expecting him to say something but nothing came. Sam wasn't certain if it was a good idea to talk with this guy or not, so he was trying to talk the least possible.

"Thank you. Do you know what happened to Mr. Russell, right?" Jess nodded and Sam did too five seconds later. "And, by any chance, any of you live close to his house?"

"Yes, me. Sam is Adam's best friend but he didn't know anything. We were worried because he didn't say a word since three days ago and when I going home to change my clothes after classes I saw the police talking with my neighbor Mrs. Grant in front of Adam's house. I decided to go there and ask if something was wrong and that's when I found out." Said Jess with sad eyes and a frown on her face. Sam knew she was as worried as he was, and he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. So he put his arm around her shoulders and tried to pass a serenity he didn't have to her.

The FBI man started talking again: "Okay. Do you actually saw any black smoke around his house this last few days or any bad smell like sulfur?" Sam's brain stopped when he heard this, _'It's not possible! These questions aren't right for a FBI guy.'_

Then he saw Jessica shaking her head with a confused expression on her face and the FBI West continued with his questions:

"And do you remember if Adam talked with you about some problems with his house, like strange noises, electric faults or other things like that?"

Sam had enough, this guy wasn't who he said he was and he was going to tell Sam the truth. But he couldn't say anything with Jess there so he had an idea. "I'm not feeling so well. Jess can you bring me a glass of water please?"

When Sam said that she looked at him with concern "Of course Sam, just wait here. Please excuse me Mr. West but I have to go." And she left in a hurry.

Sam didn't know what to say. He was scared that the man in front of him wasn't as good as he thought at first. The truth was that Sam was attracted to him, even if he didn't want any of that to happen. But he couldn't do anything about it, he had the problem already and he was in trouble.

He had to say something so with a sad voice Sam said the first thing that came to his mind: "You're not from FBI." Then he looked at the man's face to see his reaction to his statement and he saw a puzzled looked in those green eyes and Sam head to look away before he loses his courage. "You heard me. Why did you lie about that? And who are you?"

Now that Sam asked that question he starts thinking about it. How did this guy know about demons and ghosts? Maybe he was here to help! Sam never thought about that, but it was possible for other people to know about the supernatural.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" The question made Sam jump and he saw that the man was staring at him with a strange light on his eyes and Sam felt a little blush come to his face. _'What are you now Black? A girl? Fuck, this can't be happening! Not now!'_

The man was getting closer to him and Sam started to panic and shouted: "I just know, okay!? Please answer me." _'Right! You're definitely a girl. And a stupid one!'_

The guy was really close now and surprisingly his expression was soft "You're different from all the other people I know Sam. You won, I'm not from the FBI and my name is Dean Winchester. Sorry I lied but I had to, I'm just trying to help I promise."

Sam knew Dean was telling the truth this time, but he didn't explain how he knew about all that stuff. He glanced at Dean discretely and he was doomed, irreversibly. He fell for the guy completely, Sam thought he was perfect, with his smile, his eyes, his hair, his body, everything! And Sam felt himself blush again. He tried to hide his face so he wouldn't embarrass himself more, but that only made the guy get even closer. Now, it was possible for Sam to smell Dean's scent and it compelled him to raise his head. Dean's face was so close that Sam started to pant and he knew he was shaking like an idiot.

He had to move and fast or Dean would find out want he was thinking and Sam wasn't risking for that to happen. "I- I believe you. But you have to tell where you learned all that stuff you were asking Jess." He managed with his voice shaking a little.

And in a flash Dean was frowning, he stepped back and said: "I don't know what you're talking about…" Dean was scared, Sam noticed, but why? He wasn't going to tell this to anyone and who was going to believe him anyway?

"You don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone, I swear. I just need to know, it's very important. Please?" he can't believe he was actually begging, but he really was so he tried to pretend he didn't notice that.

When Dean heard Sam's answer he relaxed again. He was more beautiful that way. _'No Sam! You really need to stop thinking these things!'_

"I know you won't and thanks for that. But I can't tell you now, please understand! I promise I will, just trust me okay?" said Dean with a pleading voice.

Sam nodded and looked at the floor. He knew he was about to cry but he couldn't, not in front of Dean. He wasn't a baby and he wouldn't show how disappointed he was. With his bad luck, Dean would probably never come back and he'll be alone again, like he said he would be.

"It's a promise. I have to go now, but I'll see you later. Take care of yourself okay?" Dean's voice was so soft that it seems he was telling him a secret. Sam closed his eyes and a tear fell. "It was really nice to meet you, Sammy."

'_Sammy?'_

When he was going to complain about the name Dean was already gone.


End file.
